


Past Curfew

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Man Bat, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The daughter of the White Canary and Captain Cold takes after her mother when the sun goes down.





	Past Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrooktomyassasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/gifts).



> Based on @dirty-half-dozen‘s post . For @thecrooktomyassasin as a cheer up!

Monica Snart gritted her teeth as she fought to keep Man Bat pinned down. Don and Dawn had helped her contain him, but had rushed off to stop the toxin he’d let loose. Maybe it was worse than they had thought. Hopefully the twins could stop it before its spread and clean it all up before their parents got wind that Langstrom had escaped his prison transfer.

She grunted as the hybrid kicked her backwards. For a moment, she was in the air before she hit the barrier of the building. Langstrom screeched at her. Raising her hand to wipe the blood away from her nose, Monica rose to her feet. Lifting up her mother’s bow staff, the teenager disconnected it into batons before charging at Man Bat.

Once she started running, Man Bat swooped up in the air before he launched down at her. A taloned hand swiped at her, but Monica dodged the blow. He tried to strike her again when a whine pierced the night. Man Bat froze as a blue beam struck him from the shadows before he started to literally freeze into a block of ice. Monica stared, knowing only two people who had the capability to do that to someone.

“Your mom know you’re out past your bedtime?”

Monica cringed as her father emerged from the same shadows as the beam. Leonard Snart was holding his cold gun and had the hood of his parka pulled down. She couldn’t see his eyes through the goggles he had on, but she had a feeling he wasn’t particularly pleased.

“Given she’s on Aunt Kara’s Earth, not really,” Monica said smartly. “Although we both know that.”

Her father sighed and shook his head. “Monica, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Stopping an escape from a prison transport,” she glanced at the frozen Man Bat. “Or I was. Thanks for freezing him, although I totally had that.”

“You had a nasty scar coming that would have required a lot of explanation,” he said, removing his goggles. “So how long have you been doing this?”

“Dad-” she protested before catching the stern look on his face. “Okay, maybe it’s been a couple of months.”

“And did you drag the Allen twins into this with you, or they pull you into this?"   


Technically, it had been a collective decision between the three of them, but Monica wouldn’t be a snitch. “How’d you find out?”

Leonard smirked. “Your mother and I have heard some stories about a group of vigilantes taking on the rougher parts of Central City. We figured you must have been one of them. Especially when we found the wig and mask sticking out of your dresser a few weeks ago.”

There was no reason to hide who she was up here. She didn’t need to conceal her identity now that her dad knew it, and they were up high enough that no one would see them. Reaching up, Monica  pulled away the dark wig from her pinned up blonde hair and then took off her mask. 

“Had to hide who I was, figured better safe than sorry,” she explained. “Are you...mad at me?”

Leonard stayed quiet for a long time before shaking his head. “Mad? No. Concerned about your safety? Proud of you? Scared you’ll get hurt? Yes.”

“I’m seventeen, Dad. I’ve been able to handle myself on my own for a long time. After all, when the alien tried to come after the other kids where we were hiding in the bunker, I was the one who kicked his ass. Well, me and Dawn.”

“I know,” Leonard nodded before sighing. “You’re growing up, Monica. For me, it doesn’t seem that long ago that I was holding you for the first time and your mom and I were trying to find a name for you. Now, you’re moonlighting as a vigilante. I’m terrified for you, and I’m proud of you.”

Monica shifted from side to side at the sappiness of his words.

“You know, your mom and I saw this day coming,” he added. “Given you’re the daughter of the White Canary and Captain Cold, it seemed inevitable that you’d fall into this life too.”

She perked up. “Really?”

“No, we got a visit from a future version of you while we were still on the Waverider. You were quite the hero.”

“Seriously?” Monica gaped at him. “Future me visits you and past Mom?”

“You know I can’t tell you about the future, Monica,” her father chuckled. “You’ll have to wait and live it to see if it’s true yourself.”

She still couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. 

“Now,” he turned toward the frozen Man Bat. “He’s supposed to be somewhere, isn’t he?”

“Prison transport,” Monica answered. “The twins were meant to help me get him back, but they’re probably still chasing after the formula that he let loose before anyone can get infected by it.”

“Good move on their part,” Leonard told her. “I won’t hang around and embarrass you in front of your friends, but as soon as you clean this up and get him back where he belongs, you come straight home. Understood?” 

“Understood,” Monica said with a grin.

* * *

 

“So Monica knows that we know about her nighttime activites,” Leonard told Sara when she returned from Earth-38.

“Finally got onto you and Barr watching after them, huh?” she chuckled as she closed the door behind them.

Leonard shrugged. “She doesn’t know that Barry knows though. If Man Bat hadn’t come close to slicing her face off, then she’d still think I was in the dark.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. “Did she ask how we knew?”

“Of course,” he nodded, starting to smirk.

“And you told her that…” Sara trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the rest of the sentence.

“That we’d known she would go down this path one day because of us,” he told her. “And that a future version of her visited us a long time ago. Her reaction was something.”

Sara closed her eyes and shook her head, barely holding back her amusement. “Len.”

“She still doesn’t know if it’s true or not.”

“You are a terrible father,” she joked, leaned against him.

“Hey, I have a personalized #1 Dad mug that proves otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
